


Detention But Doubled

by Zora_Xx



Series: A Very Snarry Story [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Teacher Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: All the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry love the teachers. Fourteen years ago, after Dumbledore's "tragic death", Professor McGonagal was made headmistress. She has employed some amazing staff to teach the students and no one has any complaints. House rivalry? Who she? First years are not told of which teachers are with who. They have to work it out themselves.Teaching list:Defence Against the Dark Arts - Hadrian Snape and Harriet PotterPotions - Severus SnapeTransfigeration - Draco MalfoyAstronomy - Edward LupinCare of Magical Creatures - Rubeus HagridAncient Runes - Jakob TylerHistory of Magic - Joshua WhitfieldDivination - Parvati Patil and Padma PatilHerbology - Neville LongbottomFlying\Quidditch Studies - Rolanda Hooch
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin/Original Male Character(s)
Series: A Very Snarry Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630780
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Ocean: Come on October lets get on the train. Bye folks. See you later!  
October: Yeah bye!  
They get onto the train and find a compartment. They are joined by Destiny Lupin, Twilight Lupin, Hope Potter-Whitfield and Lyra Malfoy.  
Ocean: So first year. Who's gonna be the scariest teacher?  
Hope: My dad.  
Destiny: Shove off.  
Lyra: It's gonna be mine the last week before Christmas when he is practically itching to see Pa.  
Hope: Yeah definitely.  
Twilight: Remember a couple of summers ago when Uncle Luc, Grandad Pads and Grandpa Moony had to go away?  
October: Uncle Dray completely lost it.  
Ocean: Even Kreacher was scared of him.  
Hope: And nothing scares Kreacher.  
They all laugh.  
Destiny: Who'd you think will be able to get away with the most?  
Twilight, Hope, Ocean, October: Lyra.  
Lyra: Yeah probably. Only one of my parents is on the staff.  
Twilight: I don't think that that'll matter. All the other parents will dobb us into our parents.  
Ocean: Light does have a point.  
Destiny: For once.  
Twilight: You bitch.  
October: What house you guys think you're going in?  
Ocean: Slytherin.  
Twilight: Ravenclaw.  
Destiny: Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.  
Lyra: Slytherin or Gryffindor.  
Hope: Huflepuff.  
Ocean: What about you Eight?  
October: Probably Huflepuff.  
Destiny, Twilight: Definitely Huflepuff.  
Hope: Leave him alone guys.  
October: Pa will be cross if I end up in Huflepuff but it's inevitable.  
Ocean: No he won't and yes it is inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

Hagrid: First years over 'ere!  
Ocean: Hello Hagrid.  
Hagrid: 'Ello Ocean. Where's your brother?  
The heir of Hogwarts shrugs.  
Ocean: We got separated. He's probably with the rest of the group.  
The half-giant nods.  
Hagrid: Right you lot follow me.  
They walk down to the lake. Ocean ends up in a boat on her own with a ginger, curly haired girl.  
Ocean: *muttering* Shit.  
Rose: That's not very good language, now is it?  
Ocean: Piss off.  
Rose: Rude.  
Ocean: Try reporting me and see where that gets you.  
Rose: What's your name?  
Ocean: Wouldn't you like to know? Red hair, hand me down robe; you must be a Weasley.  
Rose: Cocky attitude, shoes four times more expensive than necessary; you must be a Malfoy.  
The heir of Hogwarts laughs and looks Rose straight **(bi)** in the eyes.  
Ocean: I'm not a Malfoy.  
Rose: Then what are you then?  
Ocean: A Snape.  
Rose: A Snape? Really? That's the best you've got. My dad has better jokes than that.  
Ocean: Your dad is a joke.  
A pair of tentacles come out of the water and clap.  
Ocean: Thank you lake monster. I'm here for the next seven years.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry: Welcome to Hogwarts first years.  
Everyone feels an intense rush of magic wrap round one student. Ocean Lily Snape.  
Rose: What was that?  
Lord Hogwarts smirks.  
Harry: That was Hogwarts welcoming her heir home. No need to worry. Once you step through those doors the sorting ceremony will commence. You will be sorted into either Slytherin, Gryffindor, Huflepuff or Ravenclaw. Your house will be your home and family whilst in this castle. A word of warning, this castle sees everything that goes on. So don't think that just because you are out of sight of a teacher you can get away with anything. Any questions?  
Ocean puts her hand up, smirking.  
Harry: Yes Ocean?  
Ocean: What's the meaning of life, the universe and everything?  
Harry looks puzzled and raises an eyebrow at his daughter.  
Lyra: It's 42. Come on Uncle Harry. You should know this.  
He rolls his eyes.  
Harry: *sigh* Follow me you lot.  
They walk into the great hall. Harry walks up to a stool with an old hat on it and grabs the piece of parchment floating beside it.  
Harry: When I call your name sit on the stool and place the hat on your head.  
The first few people are sorted.  
Harry: Lupin, Destiny Faith.  
The sunshine yellow haired girl sits on the stool with the hat on her head. The hat thinks for a moment.  
Sorting Hat: HUFLEPUFF!!!  
The Huflepuff table erupts into cheers. She takes the hat off and stands up beaming. Destiny walks over to the table of badgers and sits down.  
Harry: Lupin, Twilight Luna.  
The hat has barely touched her head when it makes it's decision.  
Sorting Hat: RAVENCLAW!!!  
The ravens cheer and she joins their table.  
Harry: Malfoy, Lyra.  
Lyra walks up to the stool nervously. The hat goes on and it thinks for a moment or two.  
Sorting Hat: GRYFFINDOR!!!  
The lions cheer without abandon. Lyra walks over to the table and plops down next to another first year.  
Harry: Potter-Whitfield, Hope Lily.  
Hope nervously walks over to the stool. Harry gives her an encouraging smile. She tentatively smiles back at him and sits on the stool. The hat is placed on her head.  
Sorting Hat: GRYFFINDOR!!!  
Lyra cheers louder than any of the other lions. Hope sits down next to Lyra and they hug. Lyra knows that even if she is prejudiced for being a Malfoy, Hope will always be there for her. A few more people are sorted.  
Harry: Snape, Ocean Lily.  
Ocean puts the hat on.  
Sorting Hat: SLYTHERIN!!!!  
Ocean: What a surprise.  
The snakes cheer louder than they have all night. She walks over to their table and sits down.  
Harry: Snape, October Orion.  
October walks up to the stool.  
Sorting Hat: HUFLEPUFF!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A girl waves her hand in front of Ocean's face. Ocean takes her ear bud out.  
Ocean: What?  
Scarlett: That's my sofa.  
Ocean: No it's not.  
Scarlett: I've sat there for the last year.  
Ocean: And? I'm the heir of Hogwarts. My dad owns this castle.  
Scarlett doesn't say anything.  
Ocean: Oh good heir ships do mean something to you. Nice to see that Slytherin still holds some respect for titles. Now clear off I have other shit to deal with.  
The heir of Hogwarts puts her ear bud in and carries on with her essay.

A Huflepuff third year walks into the Slytherin common room and everyone goes quiet.  
Ash: Where's Ocean Snape?  
Ocean: I'm over here you idiot.  
Ash goes over to her and gives her a quick kiss.  
Ocean: What are you all staring at? He's my boyfriend. Go back to your knitting you morons.  
Ash: *whispering* Are you sure that you're ready?  
Ocean: *whispering* Yes. If I leave it any longer something bad'll happen.  
Ash: *whispering* Okay. Lets go.  
Ocean gets up and joins hands with Ash. They walk out of the common room and turn right taking them deeper into the dungeons.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope: Soooooooo when are you gonna get with October?  
Lyra: *smirking* I don't know what you mean.  
Hope: You are smirking like a shark would at it's next meal.  
Lyra: Look don't tell anyone but we're already together.  
Hope squeals.  
Rose: Oi! What you screaming at? Some of us are trying to do their potions essay.  
Hope: That potions essay was set last week.  
Lyra: Uncle Sev will be very pleased when we report this back to him.  
Hope: Little Rose Weasley leaves her essays until the night before they are due.  
Rose: I never see you two with essays.  
Lyra: That's possibly because 1) they're done and 2) we've already handed them in.  
Hope: Plus we know all the teachers and have had tutoring on the subjects before we started.  
Polly: How do you know the teachers?  
Lyra: I'm Professor Malfoy's daughter.  
Hope: I'm Professor Potter and Professor Whitfield's daughter.  
Polly: Do you know why we have two Professor Snapes?  
Lyra: Yeah. They're married.  
Hope: Harry Snape is my uncle. My mum and him are twins.  



	6. Chapter 6

Harry: You wanted to see me Minnie?  
Minnie: Yes I did. There a student that hasn't arrived. I was just checking to see which house he was placed in because I couldn't remember his sorting and it turns out he's not here. I have spoken to the headmasters and mattresses of the other magic schools across the globe and he is at none of the other schools.  
Harry: What's his name?  
Minnie: Joshua Whitfield.  
Harry: American Minister's son?  
Minnie: Yes. I have no clue what is going on and I would like you to find out. Take Ocean with you. Your combined healing skills could come in useful.  
Harry: And she's a vampire.  
Minnie: And she's a vampire. Now go. I want to know what's happening.  
Harry disapperates and lands in the middle of the Slytherin common room.  
Scarlett: Professor Snape what are you doing here?  
Harry: I'm looking for my daughter.  
At that moment Ocean comes up the girls' stairs.  
Ocean: Dad? What's going on?  
Harry: I can't tell you here.  
Ocean grabs his arm and they disapperate. They land in the shreeking shack.  
Ocean: Better?  
Harry: Much. One of your year mates hasn't arrived. We have to go find him.  
Ocean: And I'm getting dragged along because I'm a big scary vampire?  
Harry: That is the general idea.  
Ocean: We need a plan. We can't do a Gryffindor and just storm in there. Who are we looking for?  
Harry: American Minister's son.  
Ocean: We definitely can't just storm in there. I suggest the go to Washington and I'll sort out the people on reception then we can speak to the Minister. You're the saviour of the wizarding world and I'm a vampire. He's got to listen to us. Plus if he doesn't juts off that then we throw our lordships around. You're a six times lord and the English minister's adopted son. The bloke will be over powered.  
Harry: Oh how very Slytherin of you.


End file.
